


Fireworks Show

by DarkAngelGirl13



Series: Britin + Gus [8]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Britin - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Rewrite, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fourth of July, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Happy, Holidays, Husbands, Love, M/M, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, One Big Happy Family, True Love, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Gus gets to watch the fireworks this year with his dads
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Gus Peterson-Marcus & Justin Taylor, Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Series: Britin + Gus [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563937
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Fireworks Show

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> Just a quick short story about Britin + Gus watching fireworks. Didn't have nothing for July so I managed to write this out for them.

Gus kept looking up at the night sky not sure when the light show was going to start. All day his dads had told him that tonight he'd get to see colorful lights. He had seen what they called Fireworks on a movie they had watched a few days ago. He couldn't wait to see what they looked like near his home. His daddy had given him a pair of headphones to put over his head if the sounds got too loud, but his dad said it was okay if he didn't wear them. Gus hated things touching his ears or being in his ears. He hated ear aches the most and was glad he'd only had two in his whole four years of life.

Justin was lying on the right of Gus with Brian on his left on top of an old blanket they used for picnics. It was almost pitch dark which was when they told Gus the lights would start. Earlier in the day they had all had a big party with friends and family. Gus had a ball with his friends that had come over too. They'd gotten to go swimming, ride their bikes, and have big helpings of watermelon which he loved. He'd taken a nap after they had all left so he could see this tonight.

Brian was fixing to say something when the first fireworks went off. He felt Gus jump at first before he heard their son's gasp. At first he thought Gus was scared, but when he sat up Gus' eyes were bright with joy. He had a huge smile on his face that went from ear to ear. Brian looked at Justin who looked at him with a smile. It was a good thing that he'd finally caved to letting Gus see the fireworks. After giving Justin a smile back Brian laid back. 

Gus kept his eyes on the sky watching as the array of colors shot up into the sky. To the little boy they were beautiful. He didn't jump any more after the first one instead he kept making ah and oh sounds. After a couple really great ones he'd ask his dads if they saw it before the next one lite up the sky. Bright reds, blues, and whites went off at times other times there were some greens and red. A few even made some shapes which Gus liked the most. 

Justin was glad that Brian had given in to letting Gus see this first hand. He knew that he was old enough for it not to really scare him. He figured he jumped at the start because he hadn't expected it to happen. The happy sounds coming from the little boy beside him were wonderful. He loved it when Gus was happy and right now their son was definitely happy with what he was seeing. 

~BJG GJB JGB JBG~

They laid on the blanket for almost an hour watching as the sky put on a show. Gus had only lasted half an hour. The excitement of the day had finally taken him back to dream land. When he'd fallen asleep Justin had moved over lying his head against Brian's shoulder. They had watched the rest of the fireworks together holding each other. Every year before since they had moved to Britin they had done this. Most years Gus had already fallen asleep by the time the show started. 

Justin was glad that instead of the back deck this year they'd laid out on the lawn. He enjoyed his usual spot between Brian's legs, but this was good too. The cook-out they'd had today had been fun. However, this was Justin's favorite part of the holiday. The first year they'd moved to Britin had been an accident on catching the show. They'd been coming back from his mom's. Gus had been asleep in Brian's arms not waking up he'd been so tired as the lights had gone off. 

Brian felt the moment Justin turned from the last of the lights to burrowing his face against his chest. They sometimes made love while the show went on since Gus was inside. He didn't mind they missed that tradition this year. He could always have fun with Justin later in the night. Didn't matter if it wouldn't be the fourth anymore. All that mattered to him was his family. Brian moved his hand over Justin's back kissing the top of his husband's head. He cherished every minute with Gus and him. 

The last of the fireworks went off, but Brian didn't budge since Gus and Justin were both asleep now. Gus had rolled onto his side as well snuggling into his side. Brian had wrapped his arm around Gus like he had Justin. It didn't take long before the night sounds started playing since the fireworks stopped. Brian tried staying awake a little longer, but the crickets, frogs, and other night sounds put him to sleep. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Fourth of July everyone stay safe.
> 
> Thanks for reviews and kudos.


End file.
